


Now Playing...

by mewu



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic, it's not mentioned but like kiibo is human in the fic he appears in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27316516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewu/pseuds/mewu
Summary: A collection of saiou songfics(created as writing practice)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Reckless Lover

**Author's Note:**

> looking back on these, im not entirely proud of how i decided to write some parts.  
> it could be insecurity, could be that i improved as a writer, or could be both. but whatever the reason, i feel some ideas i had werent executed in a way im happy with now.
> 
> im keeping them up because i am glad i wrote and posted them in the first place though.
> 
> i wanted to go back into them and change or rewrite the parts i dislike but in the end, i decided i'll leave them be as a reminder to myself of what i wish to improve on. and if i do improve those areas, i can later compare my then and now to prove it ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is an au of where ouma lives
> 
> my idea for this was that instead of maki going to kill him, she runs into himiko which buys kaito more time to argue with kokichi before he is inevitably, let go. this chapter, however, only focuses on an event that takes place a few years afterward between kokichi and shuichi.
> 
> now let us get into it!

Reckless Lover - Handsome Ghost  
───────────────⚪───────────────────

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀1:17 / 4:11 ⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

_“ Lie to me, tell me all about the west coast_

_Focusing, say it's everything you dreamed it be_

_Truthfully, I'm not doing any better though_

_I try to sleep, but my mind is running overtime all night endlessly”_

_//_

The killing game was over. All the events that lead up to that point felt like a blur, all that happened after felt unreal, but it was over now and it had been for a few years.

Kokichi laid in bed, once again unable to sleep. He was never one to fall asleep easily anyway. Actually, he couldn’t remember the last time he got a good night’s rest, not truly. _Heh…_ Of course, the near end of the game brought an even more depressing reality: Everything they knew was a lie. They were all Tsumugi’s characters, to put it simply.

But that reality that had filled everyone with despair, filled Kokichi with hope deep down. Maybe he wasn’t as alone as he thought he was. It was a scary thought, to possibly have a life so much different from the harsh one you knew, the one that made you _you_ , but something inside him wanted to cling to the possibility of things having been better. And they were in a way, however, Kokichi might as well still be alone.

 _“You’re alone and you always will be.”_ Those words rang much truer now.

Kokichi learned that he had a family. They were wealthy and had provided him with a house of his own, but outside of anything relating to the home’s expenses, there was no contact with Kokichi. For a while, he would “accidentally” break things around the house, such as the stove or a window, just to hear from them. But eventually, he grew bored of this, there was no point to any of it, they rather pretend he didn’t exist as much as they could. He was used to being alone anyway, so whatever.

The bedroom felt suffocating. The longer he stared up at the ceiling, the more it felt as if the walls around him were closing in and the darkness surrounding would engulf him.

Kokichi jumped out of bed with a huff. He wasn’t going to fall asleep laying there sulking, so it was better to just do something. Not even bothering with changing out of his sleep time clothes, he rushed outside, slamming the door behind him. Kokichi didn’t even know where he was headed or how far he’d end up going, all he did was walk and try to shut off his mind.

When Kokichi snapped out of his haze, he realized three things.

One, he wasn’t sure of where he was at,

Two, he didn’t have any money on hand,

And three, he didn’t have his phone to call for one anyway.

How long had he been walking for? It was still dark out, no sign of the sun rising anytime soon, so it couldn’t have been that long. Yet, it seemed as though he travelled quite far. Did he make a turn down somewhere he never had been before? Probably. Kokichi went to turn around with a groan, hoping he wouldn’t get even more lost trying to find his way back. But luck wasn’t on his side, _of course it wasn’t,_ he thought, _was it ever_ ? He had been living in the area for how long now? How didn’t he know his own surroundings by now? Frustrated with the streets, he decided he’d do the one thing he knew best, hop fences and buildings and try not to get caught! But as he finished rounding the corner he was when this thought came, he bumped into something. Or, well, _someone_. Looking up, opening his mouth to complain to whoever about watching where they were going despite knowing full well he was the one not looking, his voice caught in his throat. Before him was a face he never thought he’d see again.

“O-ouma-kun?” The taller boy squeaked out in surprise. The air around them felt tense and Kokichi was full of many conflicting feelings, but as he always did, he forced a smile. “Why, if it isn’t Saihara-chan! What are you doing out this late? It’s dangerous to be out at night alone, you know!” Kokichi crossed his arms and puffed out his cheeks. To say he was nervous would be an understatement, the two didn’t exactly leave off on the best of terms. The two boys sorta just began to tolerate each other until they got out of the killing game rather than reconcile. They weren’t like Shuichi and Kaito, Kokichi had pushed his boundaries too much and Shuichi completely snapped at him. On top of that, Kokichi for a time had pretended to have been the mastermind, even if that plan of his was found out, it didn’t help everybody’s negative image of him. Shuichi wasn’t stupid, it’s clear as day that Kokichi wasn’t someone you should just _forgive_ , and it’s understandable he didn’t. Or at least, Kokichi thought he wouldn’t.

It surprised him when instead of acting cold towards him, Shuichi let out a quiet laugh. “I was out getting some air, was just heading back. Yourself?” Kokichi was confused, why was Shuichi being friendly with him? “Oh you know, evil leader things, because I’m the evil leader of a secret organization.”

“But that’s a lie isn’t it? DICE... was just a group of pranksters.” The way Shuichi said it sounded careful, like he didn’t want to hurt Kokichi by mentioning them. Because they weren’t real, they never were. It didn’t stop Kokichi from internally wincing at the name though. “Nishishi~ You caught me, it was a lie! But I am still evil, though!” He placed his hands behind his head as he would. Talking to Shuichi like this felt… natural. Comfortable, yet, bitter and sad. Shuichi gave him a playful eye roll in response. “Sure, Ouma-kun, you’re still evil.” Then his face dropped slightly. “Actually, about that-”

“Well, it was nice seeing you Saihara-chan! Gotta get back home before it gets any later.” That was his cue, he needed to get out of there. He tried to walk away but then a hand grabbed hold of his wrist. “Wait, no running away this time. Please.” Kokichi’s face went blank and he hesitantly turned around, but he avoided looking Shuichi in the eyes. _Those beautiful, grayish amber- OK Kokichi Ouma! Not the time for that, getting ahead of yourself here!_ “What?”

“I…” Shuchi stopped as though to think. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” If anything, Kokichi is the one who should be apologizing. “It’s just, uh, I had a lot to think about these past few years. And… I always wished for a chance to see you again.” Shuichi shook his head. “I’ll get to the point. Look, during the game, we we’re all stressed and I said some things I shouldn’t-”

“Don’t.”

“Huh?”

“You don’t have to apologize for anything.” It was true. Even if it hurt, he deserved it. Kokichi let out a shaky breath, his mask was slipping. Ever since the game… It felt as though he became even more sensitive. It was harder to turn it off and hide after a certain point, it’s part of why he acted out. But he didn’t want to act out right now, no matter how much his mind yelled at for him to. “It’s as you said, ‘We all were stressed.’ I think we all have our regrets.”

After a long pause, Kokichi allowed himself to look up at Shuichi. His eyes widened when he saw teary eyes staring back at him before he was pulled into a hug. It was… weird. But nice? Yeah. It was nice and it was warm. He hadn’t felt such warmth in a long time. Part of him was terrified, tears silently spilled out of his eyes and he couldn’t stop it. But at the same time, he needed this. Kokichi wrapped his arms around Shuichi and nuzzled into the hug. He needed this. So badly. And they stood like that for a while, no one spoke, just held each other.

“Hey, Ouma-kun?” Shuichi was the first to break the silence with a whisper. “Yeah?”

“Remember when I said I would try to get to know the real you after we got out of there?”

“...Yeah. What about it?”

“Do you… Still want me to?” There was another pause of silence, but then Kokichi squeezed him tighter. “Yeah.”

//

Kokichi sat awkwardly on the couch in Shuichi’s living room. He had been more vulnerable tonight that he’d like to have been, but this was his chance at redemption and _damn it_ did he want to take it! It absolutely scared him at first, well, it still did, but… This wasn’t the killing game anymore, that ended and should be left behind. Saihara-chan wasn’t the same Saihara-chan and he wasn’t the same Kokichi.

At some point while still outside, Shuichi got him to explain what he was really doing outside and wasn’t going to let him leave until he said the truth. Once he admitted he was actually lost, Shuichi decided that since it was late and he lived close by, he’d let Kokichi stay over and he’d help him find his way home in the morning. Part of Kokichi wanted to find a way out of it and make his own way back home even if it took all night, but another part of him was curious as to what Shuichi’s place was like and that part was more determined.

On the way to Shuichi’s place, they chatted about how things were going. Kokichi told a half-truth, that he wasn’t an orphan! And was rich! But left out the part that they kept him in a house by himself with virtually no contact with them. _Saihara-chan doesn’t need to worry about that right now,_ he thought.

Shuichi said he had been doing well, that he actually recently moved back to Japan after having gone abroad for a while. Something about staying in the country after the whole thing with Danganronpa felt wrong, so he left and only came back when he felt he was ready to face it. While overseas, he also got treatment for his mental health, _but ah! Don’t worry, I’m fine now!_ Kokichi could tell he was also telling half-truths. He didn’t even have to read him too closely, the bags under Shuichi’s eyes told him the rest. But he wouldn’t call it out, not this time.

Once inside, Shuichi told him where he could sit and went to the kitchen to make tea for his guest. Kokichi scanned the surroundings, taking note of everything. The area was clean, but not very decorated. Shuichi said he had only come back recently, how recently? There wasn’t a sign of things needing to be unpacked in sight, so he wondered if Shuichi just preferred to keep possessions to a minimum. It was a stark contrast to Kokichi’s messy home, that’s for sure. He giggled to himself as he thought that was fitting for their personalities.

A loud crash sounded from the kitchen behind him. Kokichi jumped to his feet and ran to check on what had happened, his panic dying down and replaced with amusement once he found Shuichi knelt down, picking up shards of glass from the floor. He had only dropped a cup.

“Wow, I was worried you might’ve died!” Kokichi remarked playfully, although it was true. “Need any help with that?”

“No, it’s fine, I got it- Ouch!” He dropped a shard he had picked up and was now suckling on his wounded finger. It brought Kokichi back to when he played the knife game and cut his finger. No one had doted over him like Shuichi did that time, it was nice. An idea popped into his head just as Shuichi began to stand back up and he quickly latched onto his arm. “Let me take care of that for you, Saihara-chan! Nishishi~ Where do you keep your first aid kit?”

“It- It’s under the bathroom counter.” Shuichi begrudgingly allowed the smaller boy to drag him off into the bathroom. Kokichi takes care to clean Shuichi’s finger, checking for if the glass shard had splintered off into the wound. Once bandaged, he let go of his hand, flashing jazz hands and singing. “All done~ You should be more careful, I don’t know what I would do if my beloved Saihara-chan got seriously hurt.”

Shuichi’s stomach sank at the pet name. It’s been a while since he’s been called that and he couldn’t help but to think back to the killing game. He still felt so guilty, but… He looked up at Kokichi and softly smiled at the boy’s cheerful expression. But perhaps, this was another chance. They could start over and try again. No killing game this time.


	2. To Build A Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warning** : This chapter contains mentions of character death and that is the focus of it!  
> If that's not something you're into reading about, please skip and have a nice day <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I RETURN WITH ANOTHER ONE !!
> 
> this one is a side piece for a larger AU project im working on and excited to share :3c  
> i have 4 chapters (including a prologue) of that planned out already, but i did get stuck on how things should happen next so who knows when it'll for sure be ready to be published ?! 
> 
> anyway,  
> i wrote this one entirely on my phone so i do apologize if spacing is odd or if there's words that should not be there.  
> i did check it over, but i coulda missed something ? tho i do believe it should be fine  
> hope u enjoy <3  
> 

To Build A Home - The Cinematic Orchestra  
───────────────⚪───────────────────

◄◄⠀▐▐ ⠀►►⠀⠀ ⠀ 1:17 / 6:11 ⠀ ───○ 🔊⠀ ᴴᴰ ⚙ ❐ ⊏⊐

_"There is a house built out of stone_  
_Wooden floors, walls and window sills_  
_Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_  
_This is a place where I don't feel alone_  
_This is a place where I feel at home_

_And I built a home_  
_For you_  
_For me_

_Until it disappeared_  
_From me_  
_From you_

_And now, it's time to leave and turn to dust"_

_//_

The time to graduate was coming up quick. He could hardly believe it, the years seemed to just fly by. Although high school wasn't all that eventful, Shuichi couldn't help but feel a bit sad that it was coming to an end, because soon he would be leaving his hometown behind to attend a university far off elsewhere. And what's a better way to say goodbye than to do some sightseeing? But not just any random tourist spot, no, Shuichi was set off to visit places of significance to him. There were a small few, he grew up here after all.

The sound of footsteps died out as he came to a stop in front of the playground. The memory of children's laughter filled his ears, but now there was no such sound, the park was left empty at this time, besides from himself. Shuichi took a seat on the swings, leaned back to look up towards the sky, and let out a gentle sigh, there was still more to reminisce about here. Closing his eyes, the laughter returned, now accompanied by moving pictures of a time long gone.

_Two boys ran into sight, one chasing after the other. "Catch me if you can, Kai-chan!" the smaller playfully called out to his pursuer. "Oi, Amami! Help me get him!" The other boy, "Kai-chan", called to another who had been sitting off to the side playing a video game. "Sorry, no can do. I just got to the boss and can't pause."_

_"Tch, figures." Kaito grumbled. "Shit, Ouma, how are you so fast?!"_

_"Whoaaa, Kai-chan said a naughty word!"_

_"Shut it, like you don't!"_

_"Of course not, I'm a good little boy unlike you~" Kokichi teased as he ran a sharp corner to lose him. It worked as Kaito tripped, giving Kokichi time to dash into the tunnel under the slide. Giggling and panting, he looked out the side to check if Kaito had managed to catch up. When the coast was clear, he turned back into his hiding spot and was about to relax when suddenly purple eyes met golden._

_Kokichi yelped and scrambled to escape as Shuichi attempted to grab at his ankles. Then, before Kokichi could stand, a weight landed on his back, pinning him down._

_"Kii-chan?! Y-y-you traitor…" Kokichi whined, but Kiibo only offered a giggle in response. Shuichi came out from under the slide just as Kaito caught up and they gave each other a high five._

Smiling at the memory, Shuichi hopped up from the swing. The five of them used to play a lot back then. Kokichi liked to run and be chased, so it's what they did together. The group drifted apart during their middle school years, however, so they weren't all close anymore. They tried but they just couldn't be, not after...

Shuichi didn't want to think about _that_ right this second. He still had more places to visit, so he set off for the nearby wooded area.

The woods were filled with the sounds of birds chirping and cicadas buzzing and the air was thick with a fresh earthy scent. The ground crunched as Shuichi made his way off trail to get to a small creek just off to the side. He crouched down and poked at the water with a stick as another memory played.

_Rantaro and Kaito lead the way through the woods as Shuichi, Kokichi, and Kiibo followed after close behind. Kokichi clung to Shuichi's side, he had been hesitant about exploring the woods with the others, he wasn't too fond of bugs, but the others had convinced the boy to come along._

_"Whoa hey, look at this!" Kaito called them over. In his hands he proudly held up a frog and the others circled around to stare at it in awe. The frog, however, was not happy with this, wriggled from Kaito's grip, and hopped off onto Kokichi's head and off into the woods behind him. Everyone turned to stare at the small boy who simply froze in silence. "Are you alright…?" Kiibo reached to touch his shoulder and Kokichi burst into tears. "You guys s-said you'd protect me from bugs!"_

_"Eh? B-but a frog isn't a bug…" Kiibo continued to try to comfort Kokichi, Kaito laughed, and Rantaro and Shuichi just looked at each other, unsure of what to do._

Once again, Shuichi felt a smile appear on his face. This time though, with it sad nostalgia weighed down on his heart. He missed them, he really did, but…

Shuichi stood up and dusted off his pants while questioning if these visits were a good idea, if he wasn't yet over it and by the end of the day, he would simply feel depressed. Shaking his head, he decided to continue on.

Just a ways up the trail was the next stop. Shuichi took time to appreciate nature as he walked, hesitant to reach his next destination, but not yet wanting to end his trip. 

When he made it to the old shrine, Shuichi stopped to pray. He was sure it was abandoned, but it became his own tradition to pray out of respect to whichever deity had lived there, this place had helped him out before, after all, it was the least he could do.

_Rain started to sprinkle from above as two pairs of feet thudded against the ground as they ran. The two boys didn't expect it to storm today so they headed further into the woods together, but weather is unpredictable and so the two were left to find shelter before it got heavier._

_"I didn't know this place was here." Shuichi said as they carefully climbed up to the shrine. "Looks pretty abandoned," Kokichi replied. "Luckily the roof is still intact, otherwise we'd get soaked." The rain began to pour down heavier as if in agreement. Kokichi flopped down and swung his legs off the side of the shrine's porch as he looked behind him to see Shuichi beginning prayer. "Hey, Shu-chan, whatcha doing?"_

_"Hmm, saying thanks for the shrine being here. Abandoned or not, I don't want to be like… rude."_

_"You're kinda weird," Kokichi giggled. Shuichi rolled his eyes and gently pushed him as he sat down next to Kokichi. "You're pretty odd yourself."_

_"Nuh-uh, I'm the most normal person ever!"_

_"Mhm, right…"_

_The two continued to joke and laugh as they waited for the storm to pass._

_"How long do you think we'll be here?" Kokichi gasped. "Do ya think we'll be here all night? Should we try to make a run for it?!"_

_"The ground is looking too flooded to run, we could get hurt. So we may have to stay here for a while, it doesn't look like the sky is letting up any…" Shuichi silently hoped their families were alright, they must be worried sick. He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something warm wrap against his arm. "Weeell, if we are stuck here at least I have Shu-chan here with me!" Shuichi flushed slightly and glanced away, but he felt Kokichi shiver against him. Forcing himself to no longer shy away, he leaned back into the other boy. It was cold out with this weather so…_

Shuichi was not smiling this time. Sitting down in the same spot as he did in his memory, Shuichi brought his knees to his chest so he could rest against them. He drew circles at his feet into the dusty wood on which he sat. It wasn't as sad being there as he expected, and part of him hated that, but one thing for sure was that he missed Kokichi. He missed everyone else for sure, but _God_ , he missed Kokichi. 

The boy was who had held their friend group together. He was who Shuichi had grown the closest with. Who he spent the most time with and was most comfortable around. And he really, really missed him.

Shuichi had since moved on and began making new bonds, although it wasn't the same. He feels somewhere inside him, it is too soon to open up entirely again. 

Regardless, Shuichi still sometimes yearns to have it all back… But it didn't matter. It was all done and over with and Shuichi would never get those times back. And it wasn't because of fear of reaching out again, it was that he genuinely couldn't.

Because Kokichi himself was gone. He passed away sometime back during their middle school years.

Shuichi noticed the sky turning orange and pink hues. How long had he been sitting there? Well, who knows. Standing up, Shuichi decided that maybe he would continue another day.


End file.
